Kingdom Hearts: The Fight for Destiny
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Picking up after the events of KH 3D, Sora and co embark on their next journey. They will see faces old and new and explore new worlds as they fight to bring an end to Xehanort once and for all. They will also come to see where fate will them to and to whom as well, as they fight for destiny, for each other, and for love as well. SoraXKairi, RikuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S LENA, FIYERO, QUEEN RACHEL, YASMIN AND JADE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Journey Begins

**PICKING UP FROM KH 3D, IN YEN SID'S TOWER…**

Yen Sid continued to explain to Sora, Riku and Kairi along with Mickey, Donald and Goofy about the new journey that they would face…

"This journey will be more difficult then your last I fear. Nevertheless, I know that you can succeed, as long as you remember the light will always be with you. And to work together." he finished.

"Of course, we'll never forget that!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku only rolled his eyes and smirked. His friend could be such a kid sometimes. Kairi just giggled softly.

'_My friends sometimes…'_ she thought to herself.

They continued to listen to Master Yen Sid.

"You will visit some new places as well as ones you have been to time and time again. Meeting and making new allies." he then turned to Kairi, "And you will also learn to wield your keyblade young one.

She nodded and began to listen again as he continued, but couldn't help but glance over at her life long friend, Sora. She wasn't sure when she had began to develop 'more than friends' feelings for him, but guessed that it was some time after he came to save her when her heart was taken by the darkness. Since then she began to feel more deep feelings for him. But she didn't even know how he felt about her. And if she tried to find out, it could risk their friendship, something she definitely didn't want to happen. So she merely continued to focus on what Yen Sid was saying.

Sora had his own thoughts as well. Though he hadn't noticed the glance Kairi had sent, he was thinking about her all the same. He glanced at her then away quickly. She was just to beautiful to him. He had always had feeling for her, and those feelings only continued to grow over the years. But what if she didn't feel the same? He would be mortified and it could jeopardize their friendship. Something he definitely didn't want. So he would just admire her from a distance.

The only one who knew about his feelings for her was Riku. But he was his best friend so of course he would know. But that was it. So until he knew for sure what her feeling for him were, and if they were more than friends feelings he would just keep his mouth shut about it. But for how, he didn't know. So he merely continued to listen to Master Yen Sid.

Riku could see the glances that they gave to one and another when the other wasn't looking, and hi couldn't help but mentally roll his eyes.

'_Oh brother…'_ he thought.

The way these too kept their feelings from each other could really be annoying sometimes. At first he would tease Sora about his feelings for their friend, but know it was getting old and fast. But he assumed that at some point they would admit their feeling, he just hoped that it would be sometime soon. But it looked like it would still be a while before that happened. So he intended to help give them the push they needed. Even though he hadn't found the one for him yet, he wasn't sure if he really would, but that wouldn't stop him from giving his best friend help and advice. After all, what were friends for? So he continued to listen to master Yen Sid speak.

"…And will bring an end to Xehanort."

"Right, and don't forget, we'll be there to help." Mickey stated, with Donald and Goofy, standing straighter than they had been a second ago.

They all nodded in appreciation for all their friend's help.

"Are you ready to partake in this journey?" Yen Sid asked.

They all nodded.

"Then I wish you all the best of luck and safe travel. No go, you must prepare for this journey. Good luck everyone." he said.

They all thanked him and headed out the door, and sown the stairs.

"So what do you think some of the new places we'll visit will be?" Sora asked, placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm not sure but it'll be nice to see some of our old friends again, huh?" Kairi said looking at Sora, who stuttered slightly.

"Uh, um y-yeah. I agree." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Riku merely rolled his eyes and chuckled, then spoke up.

"Well as long as we stop Xehanort, we should be able to see our other friends more."

"You sure are right Riku. I'm sure everything will turn out right, just the way destiny wants it to. And besides, all our hearts are connected, the bond we all share, will be what helps us the most." Mickey explained.

"That's right your majesty." Donald said.

"Yeah, we've been on so many journeys already and we've always had each other to lean on." Goofy commented.

"You're right Goofy. Nothing can stop us, as long as we stick together!" Sora exclaimed, as they walked through the doors and to the gumi ship.

After being taken back home, Sora, Riku and Kairi began to prepare for the journey at hand. Then after much preparation, they each went to sleep, letting their dreams take over.

The next morning, after they woke up, got dressed and ate, they headed out side, and there waiting for them, was Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Alright, let's get going, the first place we need to go is Radiant Gardens." Mickey said.

"Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora exclaimed.

"Alright then. Goofy, full speed ahead!" Donald stated.

"You got it!" Goofy responded, as the ship started to fly.

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Radiant Gardens

After sometime, they arrived in Radiant Gardens. The six of them headed to Merlin's shop. And there were already some familiar faces for them to see again.

* * *

**RIKU'S POV.**

There were a few people there already. I didn't recognize them but Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey did. The Sora spoke.

"It's good to see you guys again."

"It's good to see you too." a girl in pink said.

"Yeah, haven't seen you in a bit." said an older blonde haired man.

"Very good to see you lads, I hope you have been keeping up with your magic." an even older one said.

"Yeah, you guys are still in top form!" another girl with bob cut black hair said.

"It's about time we saw you again." a man with spiked brown hair stated.

"Merlin, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid. It's great to see you again." Mickey said.

"Wait there are still to others here, but they went out for a bit." Yuffie said.

Then the door opened again, and a blonde spikey haired man with all black and a HUGE sword came in with a brown haired woman who also wore all black, but looked like it was made more for mobility with a longer skirt in back and shorter length in front. She also had a white tank top with a black vest over it with black gloves as well.

"Sora? Is that you?" the woman asked.

"Tifa! Cloud! Good to see you guys!" Sora exclaimed.

They both smiled softly.

"So what brings you all here?" asked Tifa.

After some explanations it was more clear on why we had come.

"Well that's great. We could use some help." Cloud said.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked.

"New heartless have shown up. All different kinds, and even the regular variety have gotten stronger." Yuffie explained.

"Right, Cloud and I were just out there, and they were tough to beat, even for us." Tifa explained.

"Well let's get to it. Besides, Kairi need to learn how to use her keyblade, this should be some good practice." Sora stated.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

* * *

As we walked out and went to the bailey, I couldn't help but feel like there was someone watching us. I turned my head just in time to see someone in a purple hooded cloak running away, but I couldn't see their face.

"Hey Riku, did you see something?" asked Mickey.

"It's nothing, come on."

As they kept walking I thought to myself,

'_I have a feeling that I'll see whoever that was, again…'_

* * *

We kept walking until we eventually got to the bailey, the second we set foot, there were heartless surrounding us at all sides, old and new ones. Tifa and Cloud glanced t each other, before shifting into defensive stances. Tifa raised her fists and Cloud, his sword. We each brought out our weapons. Then Sora spoke up.

"Hey Kairi, ready for lesson number one?"

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked, readying her keyblade.

"Make sure you're still standing after the fight." he said, as he charged at the heartless.

We followed suit and leapt into the fight. I double teamed with Mickey while Sora was by Kairi helping her out. Donald and Goofy were doing well too. Cloud and Tifa had also double teamed, always glancing at each other, then continuing to fight. They definitely were a different variety.

They were shaped like different flowers, they were different colors as well. And the had spiked petals as well.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Sora said.

Just then, they uprooted and began to come over to us. Then one of them shot some weird pink stuff at us.

"Look out!" Tifa exclaimed.

We moved away just in time, it hit the spot where I had been standing and slowly began to melt the ground. Almost like acid. Then another one opened it's mouth and revealed prick like teeth. Almost like a venus fly trap. The other ones were Soldiers, Shadows, and Neoshadows.

I turned to Sora.

"Still think it'll be a piece of cake?"

Kairi glanced at him with a worried expression.

"Of course. We can take 'em!" he said, looking at Kairi.

'_Love struck dork…' I thought._

"Alright, let's take them on!" Donald said.

We immediately jumped into battle. Kairi was doing pretty well. And Sora wasn't far behind. Tifa and Cloud had double teamed, so had Donald and Goofy, and Mickey and I. Soon enough we had cleared out all the heartless that had surrounded us.

"Nice job everyone." Mickey said.

"Yeah, and Kairi, you did pretty well for someone who's just starting to learn how to use their keyblade." Goofy said.

"Yeah, remember when Sora first started? It wasn't all that pretty." Donald said.

"Thanks Donald." Sora said sarcastically.

Kairi merely giggled.

Then we began to start walking around again, for anymore heartless that might be around.

Soon we made it to the old restoration site. We walked around until a heartless showed up. It was three times our size. It was purple, pink, red and blue. It also had flowers all over its arms, head and legs. But that was it.

"This must be why the new variety showed up and the normal variety got stronger!" Mickey said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have cut them down to size!" Sora said.

We started to attack but noting was working. When he tried to hit it's chest, the attacks were deflected. Then the flowers on it, started to let out some kind of fume. I started to feel weak and I saw the other looking like it to. After about a minute, we were starting to stumble where we stood. Kairi, Donald and Goofy passed out at one point.

After another minute, I feel to my knees and was starting to go in and out of consciousness. Just as I was about to completely pass out when a purple flash came by. It was that person again. Then, all of a sudden, they took out a keyblade. It had a gold handle and a gold body and the blade was in the shape of a gold star with purple on the edge on the whole star, with three other stars that went big, medium and small on each of the five points that went in a slight spiral motion with one on the other. They were gold, purple and silver stars. She charged at it and slashed at three of the flowers. The heartless let out a cry of pain and some of the fume lightened up. Then the person came and helped each of us, but still being careful to keep their identity hidden.

"Aim for the flowers!" the voice sounded female.

But they had already disappeared.

We all got into fighting stances and soon took the heartless down. I noticed it dropped something and picked it up. It was some kind of hot pink stone carved into the shape of a rose. We decided to take it back to Merlin, since he might know what it was. We complimented each other on a job well done and headed back.

_'We definitely see that person again...' _I thought to myself.

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU LIKED THE SECOND CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. I KINDA HAD TO RUSH THE ENDING, SORRY. PEACE OUT!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Sacred Stones

**RIKU'S POV. (BACK AT MERLIN'S HOUSE.)**

We made our way back to Merlin's to tell the others what had happened. But I couldn't seem to get that voice out of my head. It seemed familiar for some reason, but I didn't know why. That voice made me feel, weird inside, and I felt my heart beat faster. But why? Who was that girl. I can assume that it was a girl because of the voice. My thoughts were interrupted by Sora.

"Riku, you there? We're here." he said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I here you, let's go in."

Once we walked inside we were greeted by the others again.

"So how were things?" asked Yuffie.

We told them about the new heartless and the bigger one that we fought in the restoration site. And about the person who had saved us. I then took the stone out of my pocket and handed it to Merlin.

"After we defeated the heartless, it dropped this thing. Do you know what it is?" I asked.

He took a closer look, then spoke.

"I don't believe it!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kairi.

"Well, I'm afraid that this is quite serious."

We all looked at each other. No one but Merlin seemed to know what that thing was.

"What is it?" asked Tifa.

"It's one of the Sacred Stones." he said.

"The sacred what?" asked Donald.

"The Sacred Stones." Mickey said. "They're each holds mystical powers. The shape that they're in is what their powers over are. Like this one is in the shape of a flower. It must have come from here in Radiant Gardens. You see, each one comes from a specific place. When they are all together, they have great power, for good, as well as evil. Should they fall in the wrong hands that is. Right Merlin?"

"Exactly right Mickey. But if it was a heartless that had it, then that means that Maleficent must have returned once more, and is trying to use the sacred stones to obtain kingdom Hearts once again."

"But we wont let that happen. Right?" Sora spoke up.

"Right!" we all said.

"Merlin, how many Sacred Stones are there?" I asked.

Merlin then walked to his bookshelf and pulled out a brown book with a tattered cover, then opened it to a random page and began flipping until he cam to another one.

"Here it is, come and look." he said, we gathered around.

There was a page with five stones on it. One of them looked exactly like the rose one I had picked up.

"There are five Sacred Stones. The heart, a symbolism and embodiment of purity and goodwill. This one, the flower, the symbolism and embodiment of nature in all it's forms. The musical note, the symbolism and embodiment of all harmony and expression of emotion. The star, the symbolism and embodiment of inspiration, courage, strength, faith and hope. And the butterfly, the symbolism and embodiment of all living things."

"Wow, so all we have to do is keep Maleficent from getting them right?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, but there is something else. There is something that binds the five stones together." he said.

He then flipped the page and a picture of a lavender sphere that was twice the size of a regular large marble. It was in a silver spiral shaped holder, on a silver chain.

"This is called the Heart of the Sacred Stones. It binds them all together and is what keeps them pure. It is also said to have the ability to find the key to Kingdom Hearts." Mickey replied.

"It would be in your best interest to find it. It would give you a step ahead of Xehanort." Merlin chimed in.

We all looked at him with questioning looks.

"Master Yen Sid informed me of your journey."

"Okay, well where can we find these sacred stones, and this heart?" Sora asked.

"Well the sacred stones are scattered around different worlds. But the heart is said to be kept by a special guardian. Though who he is, sadly, is unknown." Merlin said.

"Well, then we'll just have to start looking and keep looking until we find him. I'm sure if we look around some of the other worlds, we might find something. We might even find some of the other Sacred Stones." Sora replied.

We all looked at him and began to laugh a little.

"Well I guess that's Sora for you." Donald said.

"Yeah, always looking on the bright side of things." Kairi said smiling at him.

Sora blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin. I smirked and rolled my eyes. My friend Sora sometimes. Then all of a sudden the door opened.

"Hey, long time no see. Hope you've still got it memorized." said a familiar voice.

"Lea!" Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Sora exclaimed.

"Hey. So, is anyone gonna fill me in on what happened and about the new heartless, or am I just gonna lay back and let you guys have all the fun?" he asked smirking.

After explaining what we had discovered, he was more than willing to help in any way possible.

"We could use some help with taking care of the heartless still." Aerith stated.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs. Alright then, you got it. Well, I'll head out now. Good luck guys." Lea said as he headed back out.

"Wait." I stopped him. "Did you happen to see someone in a purple hood, with a keyblade?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I did. In fact that person helped me. I was walking along when a few heartless appeared. Some let out this smell that almost knocked me out. But then they appeared and told me to aim for the flowers. After that, they disappeared."

"Was the voice, feminine, by any chance?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, yeah it sounded feminine, but the hood kept me from seeing what they looked like."

"Alright. I just was wondering."

"Why? Do you know who it was Riku?" asked the Mickey.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling. It's like I know that voice from somewhere." I said.

"Well maybe, we'll run into that person again, and you can try and see if you can get a good look at the person. Then you might remember." Sora stated, getting into his signature pose.

"You might be right." I said.

"Well, since there's nothing else for us to do here, let's go. The sooner the better! Let's go." Donald said.

We all greed with him and said our goodbyes to the others. We soon departed and headed to the next world. But I couldn't help but think that maybe that mystery person, the heart and the sacred stones were all connected somehow…

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN RADIANT GARDENS**

"So, they think they can stop me?" a sinister female voice said. "Well, they are in for a surprise. But for now, let's see how the guardian of the heart and their kingdom is doing, especially with the heartless I'm going to have sent."

Then a large cat in blue and red clothing appeared next to her.

"Pete, go and start spreading the heartless over that wretched kingdom."

"You got it Maleficent." Pete said, going through a portal of darkness.

The witch merely smiled wickedly, while thinking about her next move to follow her evil plan.

* * *

**OKAY, REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Music Kingdom and Meeting Lena

**SORA'S POV.**

We had just departed and were heading for a new world. One that none of us had been to before. But my thoughts kept going back to Kairi. She was perfect to me. Not a flaw about her. She was pretty, smart, and had a backbone, and wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. I had to make my feelings known to her but how and when? I was pulled from my thoughts as we began to land.

It was a different world completely. Come to think of it, the gate that we had come through was almost covered completely in, well, musical notes and we could here different music play as we went through. It was really different from the other gummie gates we had seen.

Once we landed, we were in a clearing and were immediately greeted with music of all kinds of music, just out of nowhere. As we walked we could see different colored musical notes just appearing out of thin air. It all was actually really cool.

"Well, we're here." Mickey said.

"And where is here exactly?" Riku asked.

"Musica, the land of musical harmony."

We all looked with astonishment, everything was beautiful. And sounded the same.

* * *

As we walked out of the clearing we walked through the town. The people were all really nice and all were playing some kind of music, where from magic instruments, or from a regular musical instruments, and a lot of people were singing with the instruments whether it was one person and an instrument or a group. Anyway you put it, there was music everywhere. And I really mean _everywhere_.

Soon Mickey, Donald and Goofy stopped, making the rest of us stop as well. Then Mickey spoke out.

"There, the Music Kingdom. This is the outer city, we need to get to the kingdom's castle. I know a few people that can help." Mickey said.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry you'll meet them soon enough. Now come on."

* * *

We began walking again and just in the outer city people were playing music and singing. There were all different kinds here as well. There were so many people. But what I thought was a bit strange, was that they all had some kind of color streak in their hair. There were all different colors, some looked the same but you could tell that they were different shades, and the colors in each person's hair was also the color of their eyes. It was really cool in my opinion.

We kept on walking until we made it to a huge castle. It was purple and white, with stain glass windows with all different colors. And the doors were gold with musical note patterns. It was all so elegant but also had a kind of spark to it all.

"Alright, let's head in." Mickey said.

"Are you sure that we should just go in?" Kairi asked. She looked so cute when she was confused about something.

"Yes, trust me, they wont mind." Mickey replied.

We began to walk in and take in everything. We all looked in awe at the sight of everything.

The walls were white, the curtains and carpet were different shades of purple, and the ceiling had gold embroidery and patterns. And every had musical notes on it. Soon in no time at all musical notes appeared and started playing music. And we could here a beautiful voice singing. Something about that voice sounded very familiar. I looked at Riku and Kairi, and they both had looks that said they thought the same thing.

* * *

**RIKU'S POV.**

We continued through the castle, still hearing the melodic voice. It also, for some reason, seemed to have some kind of magic feel to it. That was also familiar, but why and how?

We continued walking until we came to a garden with lush grass and different types and colors of flowers, kinds I've never even seen on the Islands or any other world.

We walked on and soon we could here the voice so much more clearer. I was looking all round except for right in front of me as we stopped. Then Mickey spoke once again.

"There's one of the people that can help us now." he said pointing forward.

My eyes widened and I lightly gasped. There ahead of us about twenty-five feet away, sitting on a large grey boulder, was a girl.

She had flawless Caucasian skin, full lips, and light purple eyes and a purple streak. She looked about 5' 7'', which was close to my height. She was wearing a purple, short-sleeved, U-neck, midriff shirt that ended at just below her rib-cage. It had a zipper going down the middle and was unzipped and went down to the bottom, but was still zipped there. She had a grey material underneath and had black strings making three X's, with them going down.

She also was wearing a short skirt with three, just bigger than medium, pointed oval like slits in the front and I was assuming in the back. It was also purple with seven inches of grey on the top of the skirt. The skirt slits also had black lining and the skirt also had a silver chain belt with silver and purple musical note charms. And had grey pants underneath with purple on the bottom seven inches of the pants. She also had black flats. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had purple lip gloss on.

In short…she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And something about her was very familiar about her. My heart started beating faster and I felt really warm on my cheeks. Sora noticed this and spoke.

"Hey Riku, why are you blushing?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut it, Sora." I whispered with venom.

He backed off then Mickey spoke.

"That's Lena. She's the princess of this kingdom. Now come on." he said we followed him as we walked on.

Her voice was so amazing, so beautiful.

She had stopped singing and the music she was making play out of thin air stopped as well. She opened her eyes and was a bit surprised to see us.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see or hear you." she spoke.

Her voice was so beautiful, even when she wasn't singing. She looked over to me and smiled bashfully, as if she could read my thoughts.

"My name is Annalena Cymphanique, princess of the music kingdom. And I know Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. But what are your names."

" My name's Sora, and this is Kairi, and Riku." Sora said.

She looked surprised after Sora said that.

"Oh, so you're Sora, Riku and Kairi. Well, I'm pleased to meet you all." she said.

"You know who we are?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled warmly.

"Well, when you save all the worlds from Maleficent, the Heartless, and Xehanort's nobody, and you're on a journey once again to save the worlds, word gets around pretty quickly." she said smirking.

"Oh, alright then, um, thanks?" Sora said.

She giggled.

"Hey, I just want to know, where you the girl that helped us in Radiant Gardens?" I asked. She giggled.

"You really pay attention. Yeah, that was me."

"Well, thanks, you really saved us."

"No problem." she insisted.

"Well, still, thanks." I said. She smiled and blushed lightly. It was cute.

"Well, come on, my mother was probably expecting you. Please follow me." she said and began leading us through the other areas of the castle.

As we walked I couldn't help but stare at her. And I had a feeling that whatever was going to happen, would involve her as well…

* * *

**OKAY SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
